


A Good Offence

by STARSdidathing



Series: The "You Belong With Me" Series [20]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Attraction, Enemies to Lovers, Fights, Loki Does What He Wants, M/M, Nakedness, Post-Avengers (2012), Prompt Fic, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tumblr Prompt, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 05:56:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9643496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing
Summary: Tony finds himself fighting Loki naked.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this](http://frost-iron.tumblr.com/post/157032229570/kalashia-tony-fighting-naked-being-able-to%22) post on the Frostiron blog, but more specifically the tags given to it by the awesome blog runner, which were: #TONY FIGHTS LOKI NAKED #BUT LOKI GETS TOO TURNED ON BY IT #THEN THEY BANG. #THE END.
> 
> I might not have wrote the "banging" but I couldn't resist the idea XD

Tony was naked. Tony was fighting for his life and he was _naked_. 

He was also shocked he hadn’t been killed yet.

It was one thing to fight other humans without any armour or _clothing_ , but it was another to be fighting a lethal space-mage and orcs when fistfights weren’t exactly his speciality.

Loki had arrived in a swirl of magic and arrogance while Tony had been punching and kicking his way through the last of the Lord of the Rings rejects that had appeared when he was in the _middle of a soak_.

He’d been in Japan, for pleasure not for business. He’d been having a _break_. He’d had to jump out of his private onsen and scramble towards the gardens so that he could get enough room to fight back. 

Loki had appeared just as he’d finished off the last orc and was darting further into the gardens and towards the house.

Loki had been all typical superiority until his eyes had widened at actually _seeing_ Tony. He’d then dropped his gaze to take in Tony’s body, focusing on his groin and the muscles of his thighs. It had proved the perfect chance for Tony to throw the first punch.

He’d honestly expected to be eviscerated by Loki’s rather sharp spear, but it actually clattered to the ground and they had tumbled down onto the grass not long after. It had became an almost roughhousing tangle of limbs as Tony kicked, punched, scratched and even tried to bite Loki, all while waiting for his suit to arrive and wondering what the hell was keeping it.

Tony had expected to be blasted off with magic, to have his arm ripped off by Loki’s _vastly_ superior strength, he even expected to end up dead before he knew what hit him - but none of that happened.

They rolled around on the grass, getting wet, getting stains, and Tony hissed and groaned when his punches didn’t break Loki’s skin but felt like they broke _his_ bones. Loki’s attacks never even seemed to land. 

The mage was breathing harshly and Tony hadn’t thought much about that, not until he was half pinning Loki and trying to get a better position. His foot had slid on the wet grass and he tumbled forward, straddling the mage accidently and freezing at what he felt despite the layers of leather and armour.

He looked down at Loki with wide eyes and a mouth parted in shock. Loki’s cheeks were flushed and his eyes were almost rueful yet very definitely aroused, but all at once he pushed himself forward, breaking Tony’s hold on him like it hadn’t existed. It meant Tony would have fallen backwards but Loki’s hand went to his hip and guided him to sit directly in Loki’s lap.

Loki’s other hand came to delicately cup his jaw to keep their faces inches apart. 

“Would you consider something of a draw, Iron Man?” Loki asked him, his voice practically a purr. “Or perhaps, I could promise not to kill you and in return you could promise not to call your Avengers on me?" A long finger stroked the back of Tony's hip and the top of one of his asscheeks. “I must confess my plans rather derailed at finding you so,” he paused, his eyes moving down Tony’s chest and then _lower still_ , “ _deliciously_ unclothed.”

Tony’s mouth fell open even further, but Loki just dragged his eyes back up to Tony’s and smirked at him. “I could be quite convinced to put all mischief on hold for few hours, should such a,” his hand slid a little further away from Tony's hip, practically palming the little of Tony’s ass he could reach, “suitable distraction be gifted to me.”

Tony’s traitorous cock twitched at the velvet of Loki’s voice, the weight of his hand, and the _promises_ in his eyes. Loki’s hand was firm, _powerful_ as it tugged Tony’s chin further forward. “What say you, Iron Man?”

Tony barely had to think as his eyes dropped to Loki’s mouth before he carefully moved his hips. He looked up in time to see Loki’s eyes darken at the deliberate shifting over Loki's already hard cock.

Tony couldn’t believe he was doing this... but, Loki had always been attractive and he was on a break from hero work, right?

“That you better call me Tony.”

Loki’s response was to tug him the rest of the way into a kiss. He was also quick to put Tony on his back when they broke apart. Loki caged him against the ground and devoured his mouth like he couldn’t get enough. He lost his armour and his skin slid against Tony’s gorgeously, making them both moan.

Apparently, fighting naked had some pretty tremendous upsides.

**Author's Note:**

> And also, just so you know, the awesome [Holonear](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Holonear) translated this into Chinese and it can be found [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10403688). So if you know anyone who wants to read Chinese FI, hit up this lovely person and their translation! :D


End file.
